Scout and Skerri
by Sir Bonk
Summary: Prior to the Halloween update, Valve released a ghost hat. The Scout stands out from all the others when using this hat. Not only does he treats the hat as decoration, he also treats it as a friend. So I have made this crossover to celebrate this new hat (AKA Scout's new friend) Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Meet Scout and Skerri! Can a Mann qualify as a Meister?

"Fear me! Poop! Poop in your pumpkin pants!"

...

"FEAR ME! I WILL KILL YOU!"

...

"I SWEAR, IN THE NAME OF SKERRI, I WILL STEAL ALL YOUR SOULS! I WILL EAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR KISHIN SOULS UNTIL DEATH CITY IS CLEANSED FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"

...

Skerri had spent 7 hours "training" away at the dummy. Though Kid always says to do 8, (and EXACTLY 8) she thought she should at least stop here. It had been her long life dream to become the greatest weapon in Death City much like Soul Evans was. Now all she needed is a Meister and she was well on her way. Unfortunately, nobody would ever want to team up with Skerri. She was very stubborn and never hesitated to take action, whether right or wrong. Poor Skerri just sat there all alone, wondering and wondering who would accept her as a potential weapon. Just then, she had an idea. She ran up to a nearby window, breathed against it, and began to input the numbers."42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door.." A tall figure with a white mask popped up. "Well, hello Skerri!" it said. "How's the training been going?" Skerri looked down a bit, trying to avoid the topic. "I see.." it said. "It must be hard to continue ever since you-" "SUSH!" Skerri hushed the tall figure. "Keep it quiet! We don't know who might be around to hear this!" the figure paused for a bit. "Ah, I'm sorry." it said. "Anyhow, is there anything I can do for you?" "Yes," Skerri said. "I'd like to pick out a Meister from another dimension!" The figure seemed quite surprised. "Skerri, you know very well that no being from another dimension can properly match your soul wavelength. It's not easy when your meister doesn't know a thing or two about how demon weapons work, let alone the situation in this world." Skerri didn't seem interested in the figure's warning. "Yeah, whatever." she sighed. "Just do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys!" A man was surrounded by 7 angry faces, each with cold, bloody looks. "What do you mean I'm off the team!?" The angry figures did not hesitate to explain their reasons. "You puny baby stealer..." the biggest out of all of them growled. "You take sandvich away from me during lunch hours... You have baby bottle, no? Is very confusing how tiny baby man would rather eat sandvich I make instead of baby bottle mama makes for you every day." Another figure decided to step in. "Son, you always tell me to place things here and there. My daddy always taught me that if you wanted something, you shut up and make it yourself. I've been doing just that, and what have you been doing, boy? Playing for the Yankees out in the courtyard, you snake." "Don't you DARE bring this on the Yankees!" one of them roared. "They were the greatest soldiers in history! I'd sure as hell appreciate that he'd be playing for the Yankees, except HE'S DOING IT WRONG AND HAS DISHONERED THEIR NAMES!" "Oy! Your sad little eagles are piss compared to my assassin job!" "Bloody assassin, are you? Then how come ye couldn't kill a single of them bloody spies out there? I could've wiped out a milllion of them with me scrumpy!" There were so many comments going here and there, it was hard to tell who was next to deliver their complaints. "Gentlemen!" someone shouted. The room fell silent. It was a man with a rather nice suit and mask. It was the spy. As he entered the room, he took his time to gaze upon the scene, trying to grasp the situation. As he walked down, digging his cigar case for a new one, he paused in front of the man. "I had recently gotten news from our employer that this scout has aided the enemy into pushing the bomb into one of our hat storages." He then turned to the helpless scout. "If you read the rules of conduct on the first day, you would've known you'd get in this much trouble blowing up a hat storage, let alone working with the enemy." The scout gave a confused look back at the tall man. Since when did he work with the enemy to blow up the storage? The spy then suddenly pulled out a gun. "As punishment, I've been ordered by the administrator to kill you. Goodbye." Everyone else looked at each other for a bit, nodded, and pulled out their guns. As the spy pointed out his gun, the scout was pretty sure that there wasn't going to be a persona coming out from him to protect himself if he got shot in the head. He decided to at least try to outmaneuver the gun-totting spy and escape the glaring eyes. "After him!" They all shouted. The quick scout managed to outrun the pursuit. With nowhere to run, he decided to hide within the sewers. He hid there for hours. He hid there for days. Months even. There was no telling how long it had been since his own teammates tried to kill him under committing treachery he didn't remember committing when you can't even take a quick break to look at the sky while avoiding BOTH his teammates and enemies.

Just when the scout was about to give up all hope and shoot himself, he saw a glowing light. Something had floated out of the light. He couldn't quite make out the figure, but it looked like a green hat. What's more of it is that the green hat had a face. The face seemed quite sinister, but showed no sign of hostility. "I found you... Master." the hat groaned. The scout jumped at the sound of its voice. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Before the hat could properly explain, the sounds of the 8 men chasing him were coming closer. "Nevermind who you are! Take me outta here, quick!" The hat seemed to grin. "I was hoping you'd say that!" All of a sudden, a giant hand came out of the light and grabbed the scout. He was pulled in, unaware of what lied ahead at the other side. The hat followed and the light disappeared. The men in pursuit kept wandering through the sewers looking for the scout. The spy, however looked back at his watch. "The traitor has disappeared." he spoke to it. "Goooooood." an eerie voice responded back to the spy. "We will have no more trouble out of him when he's gone for good!" The spy seemed troubled still. "Wouldn't it be better if I continued the search for him and killed him?" The eerie voice chuckled for a bit. "Do not worry about the scout. He is gone for good. We shall prepare our next move against the enemy without any more interference." The spy agreed to stop the pursuit, and called his teammates back into base for their next plan against the enemy, as well as rebuilding the storage. The big man was disappointed about his flame-engulfed captain hat destroyed.


End file.
